nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ghirahim le fabuleux/Archive 2
The conversations stored here all occurred between January 1, 2018 and January 4, 2019. Infantry page I'm kinda stuck here. Should I add a section for the Fire Emblem series? Because Heroes uses the same name called Infantry units and both the Advance Wars and Fire Emblem '' series were developed by Intelligent Systems. Or does this need a separate page? Your call. PSI Fire 18:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I checked the page and it seems to be centred only on the Advance Wars incarnation, you should create a separate page. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 03:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. PSI Fire 14:01, January 12, 2018 (UTC) No problem^^ --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 15:09, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Final Bosses I feel final and secret bosses should be held off for at least a week after release to help people be kept clear of spoilers they weren't looking for so, I will delete the Void Termina and Morpho Knight pages until next Friday. Every other boss is fine though. Astrogamer (talk) 04:55, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Don't forget to bring them back next friday if I don't do it first. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 07:13, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Xenoblade weapons I feel giving the individual weapons in Xenoblade kind of goes beyond the scope of this wiki. It's fine to go make weapon pages but, the various countless weapons that are basically just stat upgrades aren't necessary. Similarly, we won't be differentiate between various armor sets in the Xenoblade games. it should just be in a list of Xenoblade armor which would list their base stats, armor type and who can equip unless the equipment is plot-relevant. Astrogamer (talk) 03:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Understood. I think a page for each types of weapons with their basic stats should be enough. Except for the Monado, the replicas and Shulk original sword and the three guests weapons. Those four category should be separated in four individual pages maybe more if we consider the three guests weapons has their own thing. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 05:37, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Hello, my name is LuigiMaster41, and I'm new here. I just joined today and I hope to be help to the wiki! LM41 (talk) Hello LuigiMaster41. Know that if you have questions on how this wiki works you can ask to me, Astrogamer or any other Admin. Likewise, if you have trouble with any other users who perform acts of vandalism, you can ask us to take care of the problem. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 17:05, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Portal icons I'm just wondering why none of the images you seem to make have any transparency when the original artwork does. It's a pretty easy thing to do in Gimp or any other photo editting software. Astrogamer (talk) 13:54, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh don't worry, I know how to do it but generally those images without transparency are exclusively used on a white background so unless you click on the images you don't really notice the lack of transparency. If they are supposed to be on pages with a background of any other colors, I try to keep the transparency when I need to modify them a bit. When I don't need to modify them, I always try to find transparent images when I can. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 18:02, July 26, 2018 (UTC) About Kalinka's name I heard that Kalinka's full name would be '''Kalinka Mikhailovna Cossack', because her middle initial was actually a patronym, due to Eastern Slavic Naming Customs XNDUIW Zen (talk) 15:12, September 3, 2018 (UTC) I am not that knowledgeable when it comes to the Megaman series. I can't tell you if this is canon or not but if her middle name is not 100% confirmed, it should be mentioned as a possibility in the trivia section and nothing more. If it was confirmed as canon, you can use her full name in the intro of the page without problems. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 18:44, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Plagiarism Why did you blatantly plagiarize a lot of WarioWare articles? 5-Volt, Penny Crygor, Mona, 18-Volt, and Jimmy T., to be specific. --Scrooge200 Actually, those were altered by taking different other wikis and official sources as reference, there is not much you can say on the same subject before it just becomes the same. Those informations were not wrong so why should I tell otherwise. The structuration, presentation and method of doing is different and it is actually imposible to prove that these pages are the same down to the letter since they were reworked to remove needless information based on the multiple sources they were based on. This actually took almost an hour to make something presentable of each, you can hardly call that plagiarism since it is not copied. If you want to rewrite them all because it offend you, you can but it will be on your time not mine, they all fit the usual structure of this wiki not another and must not be damaged in that regard should you decide to rewrite them. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 10:16, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism I'm getting sick and tired of this user Katecookie3059 who is doing nothing more but vandalizing articles of this site. Would you please do something about it? LaytonPuzzle27 (talk) 20:38, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Done. Since it was his second block, I blocked him for a few months. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 16:55, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Picture name changes Hi, can you please change the name for File:CheepChangerIcon.png and File:CheepChargerIcon.png for me please. KevinSquidy (talk) 21:17, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Done. "File:CheepChangerIcon.png" is now called "File:CheepChargerIcon.png". --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:24, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm new here Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm new here and I made some stuff and I wanted to ask if you have any tips to let me help people that want to know such things like Eely Mouth's entirety as a boss or things like that???Ravioli498 (talk) 21:23, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi! If you want to create new articles here, you should know about some basic wiki stuff. I assume that it is your first time on Wikia so I will indeed give you a few tips. I will do multiple basic edits on your articles to show you the basic steps on how to do a decently structured article on this wiki, you will then be able to see the individual edits to know how to proceed by using the history option inn the edit option scroll. First, you can add categories to articles by switching to the classic editor. Articles should always have categories, this is how you can easily navigate between related articles. For example Eely-Mouth is a Mario Boss so you can give it the related category. Thanks to that you can easily access to the pages of every Mario Bosses on this wiki. Next, you can add the Mario Character category since eely-Mouth is an individual rather than a species like the Goombas are. Secondly, you can add templates. Every public page on this wiki has an "Head" template, this template contain an option to display a "type" this type display what the general topic of the article is: "character", "species", "group", "items", "persons", "companies, etc... Since Eely-Mouth is a video game character, you want to fill this field with the "character" option. The Head template also has a "class" option, this is to judge the quality of the article and you should not bother with it since you are new, the Admins will gladly fill that field for you until you learn how to judge the quality of an article. Then add a "VG Character Template" and fill all the fields with the coresponding information. If their is none just skip the field. Then do an introduction of the topic discussed in the article at the top of said article (but bellow the templates). This intro should contain only the bare minimum namely a name, a definition of what the topic is, the game it comes from (if it is from a game) and its role in said game or series. After that you can just create sections to contain specific topics like the battle if it is a boss or their story if it is a major character. Remember that most of what you write is supposed to be factual and the most objective possible. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2018 (UTC) featured article where's the featured article of january?AlicePia (talk) 20:16, January 3, 2018 (UTC)